To Kill A Modding Bug
by LeMafiaKreb
Summary: A young boy sits tired and bored on his seat, dreaming of once again joining his online freinds. However, after the server owner seems to have made a mistake downloading an alluring mod off the internet, his world comes crashing down. Now he, and 25 internet strangers, must find a way out of this dangerous reality. (Will be updated sporadically, or depending on reviews)


Author's Notes

There was a very long rant here before, which I've promptly replaced.

Alright, so, I had an issue involving a special proyect and writer's block, plus I was reading somebody else's fanfic (SylentDoom's 'A Fool's Conviction') and that set this off. It's similar to Sylent's in some aspects, but the great majority is as mine as my face. (Technically, my name isn't unique, so I can't really use that here)

Hope you enjoy!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I stared up at the broken clock hanging from the classroom wall. Yes, it was broken. Yes, I was aware how stupid it was to check the time on a broken clock. Yes, I was that desperate for school to end. My eyes stung, despite blinking them a dozen times each minute. My mouth felt dry, despite having finished half a water bottle just now. And although I looked focused on my geography class, I retained none of the information from it.

My notebook was blank while the other students' were filled with things like... how Mt. Thor has a vertical drop of more than 4 thousand feet, and other stuff like that. The teacher babbled on about fjords and peninsulas and whatnot, while I sneaked glances at the confused clock on the wall. Despite it being almost certainly wrong, the needle that approached '3' brought me hope.

Minutes ticked by like hours, quite literally in case of that clock. This happened every week, and I often complained internally about having the most boring class as the final hour on Friday. My fingers itched. I had something else to look forward to, other than simply escaping the hellish realm of geography; getting to play my favorite game with my online friends.

I was invited to join a server by one of them, a private hardcore vanilla world for only a few people to partake in. It belonged to my friend's friend, but he managed the whitelist. I wasn't the greatest player he'd ever seen, but my skills as a treasure hunter and fearless idiot were something he valued. And thus, I got a message on Discord last week asking if I'd like to join.

There were somewhere around thirty people allowed in, but I had only met three. My friend 'RockStarAlan345', 'Vyn1l Dr4g0n', and 'Drunkenmolerat16'. Alan was a tactician, Vynil a very good builder, and Molerat a manipulative trickster. They were the most fun trio of nerds I've ever had the honor to play with hours on end. We had built many things together, were the first to slay both the enderdragon and the wither, and had pranked each other more than anyone else.

The ringing of the school bell made me jump to attention. The teacher quickly wrapped things up and dismissed everyone. I shot a glance at the clock hanging from the wall. The long needle landed on '3' while the short one was waiting at '12'. Apparently a broken clock did get the time right at least once a day. An inevitable smile made its way onto my face.

I packed up my notebook and pencil, both unused for the past hour, and tried to not get crushed by the sea of bodies going in the same direction. Walking down the halls, I took the opportunity to check my messages. The track team was talking about whatever, the class group argued something two hours back- ah, Discord message from Alan.

I double tapped the banner on my phone, waiting for the app to sluggishly open up. 'Hey, CavernThief just sent everyone a text on the server's discord. You're not on there, so I'm forwarding it to you now, plus everyone's reactions.'

Below it was the announcement from CavernThief, the server owner. 'People of Peopleworld,' it began. I snickered at the amazing server name again.

'I chose to restart the server today. Don't worry, I've backed up the original in case you want to see your builds again. Just ask and I'll send it to you. Anyway, the reason I want to do this was because I found an interesting little mod I wanted to try out. It's big, and cool, and will take hours to finally install. But by 6pm it should be up and running for you all to start anew.'

Scrolling down, I read the string of messages that followed. 'What's the mod do?' Burlapsack asked.

'It's called Realitycraft,' Thief explained. 'Overhauls the graphics, the physics, and makes everything more awesome.'

'Sounds great,' Javelinmaiden12 said. 'Where'd you find it'

Ignoring the grammar mistake, I continued. 'Online,' was Thief's answer. It was followed by many 'duh's, but he kept avoiding the question. Eventually, everyone dropped it, agreeing to join at six.

'Alright,' I sent Alan. 'Count me in, man.'

'Great,' he answered after a while, the green light coming on. 'I think everyone else is going too, so it'll be an awesome start. I'll introduce you and Vynil to CavernThief while we're at it.'

'What about Molerat?' I asked.

'He's already met him,' Alan explained. 'Not a fan.'

'Oh. Too bad,' I sent. 'Well, see you at six.'

'See you at six,' he agreed. I shut off my phone, stuffing it in my pocket and continuing my journey with renewed vigor.

Thief's news put me on a rollercoaster of emotions. For one, I was sad to leave the other world behind. But then again, he could always send it to me if I wanted another look, and I couldn't wait to see how much the mod would change.

The bus ride home was as uneventful as usual. I did some planning on how I'd many to make my first 'real' base in PE Minecraft, opting for a nice two-story oak mansion design. Satisfied, I put my phone away again and looked out the window. We were passing by a bunch of houses, a Taco Bell, a gas station... nothing was particularly interesting, but I watched it go by anyway.

Eventually, the bus slowed grudgingly to a stop. The smile came back to me as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. Four other people got off at the same time, splitting into several directions. I walked, struggling to hide the spring in my step, all the way back home. I brought out my key, feeling the tumbler give as I turned it in the lock.

I went inside, shutting the door behind me. "Who is it?" my dad called from the kitchen. Salsa was playing almost too loudly for me to hear him.

"Just me," I shot back, dumping my stuff on the tattered and stained orange couch. I walked over to peek in the kitchen.

My dad was tall, and more than a little on the chubby side. He sported a full salt-and-pepper beard, hazel eyes that crinkled when he smiled, a slicked-back hairdo that didn't entirely go with him, a white, stained apron, a casual shirt, jeans and black-rimmed reading glasses. He was shaking about, dancing to the beat while singing along and stirring salsa in a pot.

"Dooosis de amor, hacían falta, hey son! How was school?" His pronounciacion of the spanish song wasn't the best, but if it made him smile it made the whole house happy.

"It was alright," I informed. "Nothing mayor happened today. What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs," he answered, twirling to the beat of the song before resuming his cooking.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing a laugh. The smile, though, I couldn't hide. "Where's mom? In the bathroom or something?"

"She's coming home late from work today," was the answer I got in between lines of salsa music.

"Oh, okay." I stared at the pot and the meatballs lined up on a glass bowl, ready to be dropped in. "Want some help?"

"If you wouldn't mind," he told me. "I'll make us... wadda-ya feel like? Lemonade or orange juice?"

I went over to the sink, washing my hands. "I could do with some lemonade."

"Lemonade it is," he agreed, taking half a dozen lemons from a basket and bringing them over to a cutting board.

Stirring the pot of salsa, I took dropped the meatballs in one by one. My dad kept singing along as he prepared our drinks. His footsteps and mirth were contagious, and I couldn't keep from dancing a little to the rythim. We cooked with salsa music blasting out my dad's little Bluetooth speaker. It was about four thirty when we sat down with our plates to eat.

My dad smiled after a moment. "I'm surprised you're gracing this table with your precence on a Friday, son. Usually you're trapped in your room playing all day."

I shrugged, taking a swig of lemonade. "Well, I'm joining my friends at six because they're restarting the server, so you have some more time to appreciate my fine self before that happens."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Figures."

"Do you know when mom's coming back?" I asked between bites of pasta and meat.

"Late," my dad answered, shrugging dramatically. "You know all that accounting stuff takes time."

I nodded, checking the time on my phone. 5:03. I thought about it for a moment before taking seconds from the bowl and hurrying to eat. My dad laughed heartily when I chocked on a meatball, patting my back to help me from suffocating. Embarrassed, I finished my meal, washed my plates, and excused myself to my room at around five forty-something.

I fired up the launcher, checking my phone. I hadn't received any new messages from anyone. A little disappointed, I looked up to see the news page, revealing no actual new information. I pressed 'start game' on the launcher waiting for it to start up while I tried to entertain myself with anything. I suddenly thought of something, opening Discord.

'The IP's the same, right?' I asked Alan.

It took a couple minutes, but he finally answered. 'Yeah, that hasn't changed.'

I nodded to myself. 'Alright. We'll be starting soon enough, then.'

'Uh-Huh. Se you there,' was his response.

Looking up revealed a blank screen with the Mojang logo, a red stripe crawling its way across. I heaved a sigh, searching YouTube for something to watch. Nothing that eye-catching. I looked back up, greeted by Minecraft's title screen. The yellow text read 'MAGMAKNIGHT IS YOU', which I found amusing for some reason. That was indeed my username, well done Minecraft.

I clicked 'multiplayer', sifting through the servers I liked—but rarely used—for the one that was currently important. Mineplex... The Cube... ah, Peopleworld. The server was down still, so I reluctantly brought out my phone yet again. Minutes ticked by painfully slow. 5:53. 5:54. 5:55.

I clicked on a DIY tutorial video that seemed interesting, but I didn't pay that much attention. I looked up at my laptop screen. The server was up now. Incredulous, I checked the clock. 5:58. Well, two minutes is two minutes. I immediately double-clicked, not waiting for an announcement on Discord of any kind. The world-loading screen came up, furthering my excitement.

A light-grey bar appeared below it, reading 'Realitycraft'. The bar and the weird box thing's loading percentages were on par. A sort of info report was written beneath the grey bar. Enhanced_graphics installed...Visual_fx installed... Monster_overhaul installed... The bar was picking up speed now. Realistic_crafting installed... Logical_gravity installed... Resource_overhaul installed... #]}§_#[%§ installed...

I frowned at that last one, but before I could take a better look, the next little report thing replaced it. Realm_overhaul installed... Biome_dissolution installed... then both percentages reached 100. Nothing happened for an annoying moment. All of a sudden, the laptop shut off. The screen just went black. I blinked, surprised.

Then an infinite whiteness bathed my eyes, enveloping me in a cold, terrifying embrace. And seconds later, I was gone.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

My eyes adjusted to the blankness of it all. There was nothing but white. And then, without warning, a landscape formed before me. It nearly blinked into existence, simply stretching to fill the nothingness. I had been sitting, and it still felt that way, but now I was standing. Confused, scared and unbalanced, I fell backwards onto soft grass.

The sky was white for a moment longer, and then blue covered it from end to end. Clouds popped up here and there, moving lazily across their new playing field. I sat up, trembling slightly. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the f-

There was a group of people standing a short distance away from me, staring at me cautiously.

"Seriously disturbing," someone muttered.

"I told you," somebody else answered.

At least twenty people made up the group, mostly my age or a couple years older. Although, everyone seemed to keep to themselves, inching away from the others. I recognized nobody. One of the young men walked up to me, holding out his hand. "Hey," he muttered.

It took me a second to react, but I took his offering. "What... The fuck?"

He chuckled, lifting me to my feet. "Question of the year, man. Google's gonna get bombarded with it, you'll see."

I looked around at everyone. "Who... who are you?"

Nobody gave me an answer, they simply shuffled about, unsure and probably just as scared as I was. I mean, one second I was waiting for a sever to load, and the next I had... I don't even know what happened next.

I turned around, almost jumping out of my skin. There was a white rectangle in front of me, taking the shape of a person. I watched in horror as red muscle enveloped the blank body, giving it shape before skin, hair, and cloth covered it. The sight nearly made me throw up. The guy who helped me up shuddered.

In front of us was a girl, who fell backwards like I had. She sat up, her gaze searching frantically before landing on us. She crawled back, terrified. The guy beside me heaved a sigh, going over to lift her up. The girl kicked out at him.

"Woah, hey!" the guy exclaimed. "I'm just trying to be nice here. Fine, get up on your own."

I took a better look at him. He wasn't entirely lean, and he didn't look too muscular. His hair was black, eyes a deep brown, wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. Another blank space appeared in front of the girl, and I turned away before the earlier process repeated itself, forcing me to show everyone what I had eaten.

A yelp indicated I could turn again. I looked to see another guy, a year older than me it seems, blinking incredulously up at the sky. The girl on the floor had crawled away in time to avoid getting smooshed. The guy who'd offered his hand was distracted, taking in the scenery.

I reluctantly walked over to the new one, offering my help. He took it after a moment of consideration, and I left his side to help the girl. She eyed me warily as I held out my hand. Impatience flooding me, I huffed after a few seconds and left her there, turning around.

What lay before me was very green. Plains stretched for a while, framed by a thick forest. The sun made its way lazily across the comforting blue sky. It probably would've seemed beautiful if whatever happened to me hadn't happened. My hands were shaking, and they wouldn't stop when I tried to steady them. Taking deep breaths, I turned back to the group of teens.

They had dispersed further, each taking a look at our surroundings by themselves. There were seven girls and around eighteen boys, all of them looking confused and terrified. No more white rectangles showed up. I walked over to the 'group', passing by the girl still lying on the floor. I extended my hand out yet again. "Last chance."

Her eyes snapped up to me, and then they slid down to my hand. Suppressing a huff, she took it and let me help her up. She let go of me immediately, walking over to the group. "You're welcome," I told her, annoyed, before following.

We just stood at the edge of the group, exchanging looks with everyone else. Out of the blue, a tall guy climbed on top of a boulder, looking over the group nervously. Her cleared his throat, opening his arms. "Uh... welcome to Peopleworld?"

His words were met with utter silence.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

3rd Person POV

A tired woman turned the lock on a door, shambling inside. Salsa music played softly, a voice humming along to the tune. Rolling her eyes with a smile, the woman set down her bag on a little table and locked the door behind her. "Honey... I'm home."

A man peeked out from the living room, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Hey, Jess! How'd work go?"

"It was exhausting," his wife answered, flopping onto the couch.

The man chuckled, holding her gently. "Well now you're home, no need to worry about any numbers anymore."

The woman hummed. "Where's Nick?"

"He's fine, in his room," her husband explained. "Been there for a couple hours."

"I'm going to see how he's doing," she told him, trying to get up.

"Leave him be, woman," the man said, pulling her back onto the couch. "He's just playing with his friends. You know how it is on Fridays."

His wife sighed, turning to look him in the eye. "Fine," she muttered after a moment. "Could the super-dad and trophy husband go get his tired maiden something for dinner?"

The man chuckled, getting up. "I saved you some spaghetti, if you'd like that."

The woman smiled. "I'd love that."

Her husband nodded, walking into the kitchen. Unbeknownst to them, 'Nick' was not fine. Their son was confused, terrified, trapped behind a white screen. Trapped within a game he loved, with people he'd never met, for who knows how long.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Author's Notes

Alright, who was expecting that? Show of hands?

...

Yeah, thought as much. :P

I tend to stray from this kind of MC story, like, the 'shit-I-got-sucked-into-the-game' kind, because it's so... common. Quite a few stories are along the lines of that. Oh, well, first time for everything.

However, I've recently been assaulted by three different story ideas that are that kind of story, one of which is this one, so I've got my hands tied in the matter.

Anywho... hope you liked it, thank you for your time and support. Have an awesome day!

~ LeMafiaKreb


End file.
